A LOT LIKE LOVE
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Todos tenemos una historia que contar, en como terminamos con nuestros predestinados... pero a puesto a que nunca escucharon una historia como la nuestra, una historia que tiene muchas sorpresas e inclusive anecdotas que deben ser contadas :) Vamos, paseen y escuchen nuestra historia que apuesto a que se enamoraran de ella.( M 15)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos y todas, esta histotoria es un Sessho/Kagome... No es una adaptacion a la pelicula pero me gusto el nombre y me idealice una historia para ellos dos, asi que ire con las cosas lentas para que disfruten de la historia, bien aqui les dejo el primer capitulo :) tratare de subir uno diario si es preciso y si no un capitulo cada tercer dia :)_**

* * *

"—¿Quieren saber lo que es una relación complicada?, bueno digamos que no todo nace de amor a primera vista, claro que no… sino más bien aquí todo empieza al revés, digamos que las cosas no se esperaban como salieron y que a final de cuentas todo resultado fue fructífero y claro positivo para ambos… pero para llegar hasta el día de hoy retomemos la historia cinco años atrás, así sabrán de lo que les hablo en realidad. — hablaba una chica para mirar a su acompañante quien le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Que yo sepa te enamoraste desde la primera vez que me viste… vamos tu cara deberías haberla visto aquel día— decía con serenidad pero con la arrogancia de su sonrisa mientras la miraba— en fin tendré que interrumpirte si es necesario—dijo para mirar a los presentes —tiende a exagerar un poco— dijo para escuchar las risas de varias personas y tomar la mano de su acompañante con firmeza."

Los Ángeles, California 2009.

Última semana de clases en la universidad de UCLA, estudiar medicina no es nada fácil, se podría decir que no tengo vida alguna ya que mi vida está rodeada de libros, lista innumerable de palabras que memorizar y prácticas que seguir. Así es a mi corta vida de 24 años sigo sumida en el mundo universitario, no como mi hermana mayor ella este es su último año y si no me equivoco todas las fraternidades harán sus típicas fiestas comenzando con nuestra fraternidad Sigma Lambda Gamma, la fraternidad de chicas las cuales tenían un futuro asegurado. La razón de la cual estoy en ella junto con mi hermana, soy hija de los dueños de Higurashi Corp. Una compañía farmacéutica muy reconocida a nivel mundial. Sin embargo, mi hermana se alejó de todo lo relacionado a la medicina, Mi hermana Kikyo estudia Leyes junto con su novio el cual tiene una amplia relación con ella y claro nuestras Familia, Inuyasha Taisho… un chico popular tanto con las chicas como con las mayores, pues es un encanto de hombre, Inuyasha estudia leyes con mi hermana y tienen una diferencia de 2 años… mi hermana es mayor y bueno Inuyasha y yo somos amigos desde los inicios de la Universidad, gracias a mí son lo que son ahora.

—¡Hey!—me saludo una chica de mi fraternidad mientras tomaba seguramente contenido alcohólico de aquel vaso rojo tan conocido por nuestras fiestas—pensamos que no vendrías, tu hermana a estado preguntado por ti—dijo para sonreírme y volver a su plática con otros conocidos.

—Gracias, Samantha— conteste con una sonrisa mientras subía los cuatro escalones de madera para soltar un suspiro al ver como ya había gente dentro, sin más acomode mi bolso, y entre con una sonrisa a la casa, con mi mirada azulada buscaba a mi hermana—¿Disculapa…?—cuestione a unos muchachos de la fraternidad masculina— ¿Han visto a Kikyo? — Pregunte mirándoles fijamente teniendo respuesta de inmediato— gracias— sonreí para caminar a dicha dirección.

Al salir al jardín trasero mi mandíbula cae casi al suelo pues ya había gente en la piscina, en trajes de baño, acomodando los barriles de cerveza y mi hermana con Inuyasha al fondo de esta nadando de lo más tranquilos. Mi mirada se tornó seria y camine hacia ellos, al llegar a la orilla me puse de cuclillas, sus miradas se cruzaron y me sonrieron con diversión.

— ¡Kagome! —grito mi hermana abrazando a Inuyasha quien rio divertido— pensé que no vendrías, hoy es mi último día en la fraternidad, dentro de una semana será la ceremonia de clausura y estaba preocupada de que no estuvieras— decía con un deje de melancolía mezclada con una sonrisa.

—Inuyasha… ¿Cuánto tiene bebiendo? —cuestione soltando un suspiro, si era verdad las fiestas me fascinaban, aunque debía admitir que desde que estudiaba más de lleno me había vuelto más responsable y más anti-social.

—Pues desde hace una hora… no tenemos tanto—dijo este con diversión para invitarme a entrar, lo cual negué al instante— Vamos… no seas agua fiestas—dijo para salpicarme agua.

—Descuida Kikyo, andaré por aquí… recuerda que mañana salgo rumbo a Japón…—dije para ponerme de pie y alejarme hacia la gran casa.

Eran las 7:00 p.m. y la gente seguía llegando, yo tenía un vuelo a Japón mañana por la mañana y debía madrugar, dormir y creo que ahora no se podría… pero, agradecía a mi inteligencia de ser precavida y de no tener compañera de cuarto y comprar tapones para los oídos para situaciones así. Subí las escaleras pasando algunos inconvenientes con mucho éxito para entrar a mi refugio y cerrar la puerta tras de mi recargándome en ella, un suspiro salió de mis labios y encendí la luz para empezar a empacar mis maletas.

—Veamos… ropa de verano—susurre abriendo la puerta blanca de madera para encender la luz y entrar en el para empezar a tomar ropas para mis próximas vacaciones, la música me hizo saltar… al fin habían comenzado la fiesta como se debía. No tarde ni una hora en tener mis dos maletas listas, cuando empecé a guardar mis cosas de la escuela en diferentes USB, trabajos, practicas terminadas en un archivero que había comprado en una de las tantas ventas de garaje que tanto hacíamos o hacían las otras fraternidades, solté otro suspiro para golpear mis hombros levemente, mire el reloj y ya eran las 8:30, era mejor darme un baño para no tener que levantarme apurada mañana por la mañana.

La música retumbaba en todo el lugar, y me miraba en el espejo mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla, un bostezo salió de mis labios para girar al momento que abrían la puerta, alce una ceja al ver a mi hermana quien tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y una leve mueca de molestia, suspire por tercera vez en menos de la noche y gire al espejo para volver a mi trabajo.

—Se suponía que estarías abajo para festejar mi despedida…—dijo con seriedad para caminar casi desnuda en hacia mi si no fuera por aquel traje de baño—vamos… llego el hermanos de Inuyasha… te lo queríamos presentar—dijo para tomar mis hombros y verse en el espejo, parecidas pero diferentes.

—Kikyo… ya hablamos de ello—dije recordándole que no quería ninguna relación por el momento— Además sabes que mañana viajo a Japón para ayudarte con papá— dije recordándole escuchando una leve maldición por parte de ella para sonreírle— y mi cuerpo no aguanta más… solo quiero dormir, trabaje toda la semana en este último trabajo para entregar hoy— me gire y tome sus manos para verle— estoy muy contenta por tu logro, enserio… pero compadécete de mi— dije para verla sonreír y soltar un suspiro.

—Bien… bien pero conste que te pierdes de la oportunidad de conocer al hermano mayor de Inuyasha— dijo para reír divertida, como respuesta solo bese su mejilla y alce los hombros— mañana te acompañare al aeropuerto — dijo caminando a la salida— duerme si es que puedes— dijo riendo divertida para verla salir, a veces era muy fácil convencerla.

Retire las mantas y entrando a la cama, mire la hora una vez más pasaban de las 10 así que tome los tapones para ponérmelos, después apague la luz y cerré mis ojos para dormir y descansar lo que debía, pues seria un largo viaje y una larga espera en el aeropuerto como cada año desde hace 6 años atras…

"— ¿Habia mencionado que cuando duermo no sé lo que pasa a mi alrededor? — cuestione con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el micrófono con fuerza— bueno… pues así es, tanto que me sorprendí al día siguiente que desperté, pues así como no sé nada, llevo un reloj interno que me despierta a las 4 de la madrugada— mire a mi acompañante a un lado para sonreírle con diversión..

—Eso si que será un problema—escuche susurrarle para reír junto con nuestro acompañantes de mesa, los cuales solo nos veían fijamente".


	2. El primer encuentro no es como se espera

**_Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, para que no se confundan cuando el guion aparece entre ("") es narracion en el presente actual... espero que les agrade este segundo capitulo. _**

* * *

"— Bueno… Déjame continuar— dije para reír levemente mientras pasaba un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás de mi oreja y volvió a ver a todos para continuar mi relato, que estaba por tornarse interesante."

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, aun el sol no salía y seguía a oscuras… mi vista se acostumbró rápidamente para incorporarme sentándome sobre la cama pero algo me lo impedía, trague grueso y gire mi vista a mi costado donde miraba un gran bulto bajo la sabana, mire a mi alrededor una y otra vez, aun en shock tome con cuidado la mano grande que estaba sobre mis piernas… la aleje con cuidado de no despertar al individuo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello me levante de un salto, encendí la luz para ver el cuerpo de un hombre a mi lado, trate de gritar o decir algo y no pude… todo quedaba en mi garganta… me alejaba caminando hacia atrás alejándome paso a paso sin contar que tropecé con mis propias maletas cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Auch!...duele, duele— dije al sentir un agudo dolor en mi muslo derecho y es que me había golpeado con una de mis maletas, seguramente dejaría un hematoma algo notorio…adiós a las minifaldas por un rato. Mi mirada subió mirando como el hombre se movía para alzar su cuerpo dejando caer en cascada su largo y debía admitir hermosos cabello platinado.

Mi mirada se cruzó con una mirada ambarina, una que me hacía recordar a Inuyasha de cierto modo, sin embargo esta mirada era mucho más intensa, más fría y más intimidadora no como la de Inuyasha que era más alegre, más confiable, mas cálida… mi respiración paro por un minuto viendo que sus labios se movían y no lograba escuchar nada... ¡DIOS MIO! ¿Estoy sorda?... mi mirada se tornaba asustada cuando el bajo de la cama para caminar hacia mí y se ponía en cuclillas para acercar su mano a mi rostro, trate de decir algo sin embargo las palabras no salieron.

"—Lo que no sabía ella es que aun tenia los tapones para oídos puestos… Kikyo hizo referencia una vez que Inuyasha pregunto por ella, no me costó mucho tiempo saber que era la hermana menor de Kikyo—decía con tranquilidad con una leve sonrisa burlona para ver a ver el leve puchero de Kagome quien solo se cruzó de brazos— Aunque su expresión me dio mucha gracia no es mi estilo reírme libremente—termino diciendo.

—¿Bueno si tanto te causo gracia por que no cuentas tu esa parte? — decía Kagome con reproche para sentir el abrazo de su pareja quien beso su mejilla y asentía levemente."

La luz me molestaba y eso me ponía de malas, no acostumbraba a dormir con nadie, a lo que recordaba estaba solo… ¿o no?...sin embargo un estruendo se escuchó despertándome completamente malhumorado, así que con pesadez me empezaba a levantar mire de reojo a un costado de la cama, pareciera que alguien estuvo aquí… me senté sobre la orilla de la cama para ver unos pies desnudos, subí mi mirada para seguir las largas y torneadas piernas bronceadas que terminaban bajo un corto shorts negro, seguí subiendo hasta toparme con unos ojos azulados sorprendidos y atemorizados.

—Oye tú… ¿Quién eres? —sentencie al momento que ella abría mas sus ojos con sorpresa, pase una de mis manos por mi rostro para peinar mis largos cabellos platinados hacia atrás— pero que idiota…—susurre para mí, retire la sabana y camine hacia ella, su rostro era digno de una fotografía y para reírme en su cara por un buen rato, sin embargo este Sesshomaru no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, sin embargo logre confundirla o más bien encontrar una similitud con la mujer de mi hermano y supe quién era— así que eres tu…— susurre para ponerme de cuclillas frente a ella, trato de decir algo sin embargo no soltó palabra alguna, pase mi mano bajo su cabello oscuro y retire uno de los tapones para oídos.

— ¿Quién eres? — volví a cuestionar para verla fijamente quien se puso roja y decidí alejarme de ella, camine hacia la cama y me senté en ella, no es que no fuera mi gusto pero era muy… ordinaria.

— ¡¿Cómo que quien soy yo?! — Escuche su voz con un deje de vergüenza y molestia mientras se quitaba el otro tapón para aventarlo al suelo para señalarme— ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Cómo entraste?... y lo más importante ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi refugio? — decía indignada para levantarse y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en mi rostro para cruzar mis brazos, no sabía porque pero me gusto ver su reacción irritada un poco, un deje de diversión, simplemente la mire sin decir nada para girar mi vista al reloj de la mesita de noche —Cállate… eres molesta— fue lo único que dije— este Sesshomaru no tiene por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie— dije para ponerme de pie para estar a escasos centímetros de ella, no comprendía el por qué se sonrojaba hasta que note que no traía mi chamarra y mi playera puesta dejando mi torso desnudo— deberías cerrar tu puerta con seguro si no quieres visitas inesperadas—dije sin más escuchando la puerta abrirse.

—¡Wow!... Kagome… Sesshomaru—dijo una chica al girar a ver de quien se trataba era Kikyo la mujer de mi medio hermano— Inuyasha… no sabía que Sesshomaru fuera tan rápido— decía impresionada pero con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Sesshomaru?... —cuestiono confundido entrando a la habitación— ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Con Kagome?... ¿no te habías ido anoche? —cuestionaba Inuyasha con preocupación, solo gire los ojos y le di la espalda a la que había sido mi acompañante de la noche.

—Kikyo me dijo que buscara una habitación para dormir—dije a Inuyasha con desinteres— sabes que tengo un vuelo mañana y debía descanzar, me hiciste conducir desde San Fransisco por nada…—dije para tomar mi playera y ponérmela.

—No me digan que…— no termino mi cuñada de hablar pues ambos habíamos gritado un "Ni lo pienses" nos miramos fijamente para evadir la mirada…— me iré a Kappa Sigma a dormir… aquí hacen mucho escandalo— dije para tomar mi chaqueta, mire a la chica que aún estaba en shock — adiós…— sin más abrí paso de la habitación y salir de aquella fraternidad para chicas… había tomado poco de mas que no recordaba como llegue hasta su habitación, solo recuerdo que me sentía cansado y Kikyo dijo que podía ir a una de las habitaciones de arriba, si lo recuerdo… todas estaban ocupadas excepto una, aquella habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa… justo lo que necesitaba, mi vuelo saldría a las 7:00 am así que dormiría un poco, mis maletas las había mandado a mi destino días antes… me quite mi chaqueta y mi playera y me acosté sobre el colchón quedándome dormido al instante — quien pensaría que terminaría en la cama de la hermana de mi cuñada… debía admitir que no estaba nada mal— me dije para mí mismo metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mis jeans y cruzar la calle para entrar a otra gran casa en la cual aún había movimiento.

"— esa noche sí que me asuste— decía una chica en uno de los costados de la mesa— pensé que algún violador había entrado a la recamara de Kagome— contaba mirando a los presentes para reír— pero quien pensaría que el frio y distante Sesshomaru estaría con ella, cuando Kagome ni se dignó a bajar a conocerle— dijo para tomar su vaso de cristal y beber de el.

—Sesshomaru no es de ese tipo— decía Kagome para alzar su mano y reír— es más como un viejito que… bueno… es la verdad— decía mirando la expresión seria de Sesshomaru— es de los reservados y créanme que me volvía loca en ocasiones— dijo para besar los labios de Sesshomaru quien solo sonrió levemente ante aquel tacto.

— ¿Bueno y después que paso? —cuestiona una chica interesada en la historia mientras se acorruca más bajo el brazo de un chico quien reía divertido junto con otro que solo negaba levemente para dejar su vaso de cristal sobre la larga mesa"


End file.
